Child of Evil subject to change
by HermioneInLove
Summary: It starts when Harry and Hermione are forced to go their different ways, attributed to the rise of lord voldemort
1. Default Chapter

Harry held Hermione tightly, wanting never to let go.   
  
"Please Harry...you don't have to do this." said Hermione, her amber eyes shining over with tears.  
  
"Hermione, you know that I have to. I know that you understand." replied Harry.  
  
"No harry! I cant let you go! What if ---"   
  
"Hermione I will come back! We will be together again. I promise you."   
  
By now the paper thin dam had broken inside of Hermione and the tears came pouring out. The hurt was to big for words. She had always known that someday it would come down to this, but the reality of it was unbearable. It was time for Harry, her Harry, to finally defeat Voldemort. His reign of terror so great that she would be forced into hiding, along with Ron, Ginny and of course Draco. Draco's story was complex but the point was that he had reformed after the death of his father. He had earned the approval of Ron and Harry, and was now Ginny's boyfriend, to be married as soon as Ginny was out of school.   
  
The forbidden forest was eerie in the night, but it was the meeting place of the five and it was where the were now. Harry sat down on a stump and pulled Hermione on to his lap, Holding her tightly until her tears had subsided.   
  
"But Harry, how will I know if you are alright"  
  
Harry flashed a forced smile and answered "Hermione I'll be fine, but if I need you, you'll know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I cant tell you, but you'll know, somehow."  
  
"Alright" she said uncertainly."  
  
Harry checked his watch and looked at Hermione..."Listen carefully, Mione we're running out of time and there's a few things a have to tell you.  
  
Hermione fixed her big brown eyes on Harry's emerald ones and nodded.  
  
"Hermione this is extremely important, you must abide by what I am about to tell you. Whatever happens you must not try and reach me. Do you understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
"OK that's the most important thing Mione, I know that you know this and I know that you know what is at stake."  
  
She nodded once more to emphasize that she understood.  
  
"I don't want you to worry about me, save that for yourself. Your in just as much danger as I am. Take care of yourself and watch your back. Stay close to Draco and Ron and look after Ginny."  
  
Hermione had started crying by now.  
  
"...--There's one more thing, Hermione. I love you, and I always will. No matter what happens--  
  
"NO Harry !!! your coming back! I know that you will...you have to..."  
  
She replied with a slightly pleading note in her voice.  
  
"I will." he said while standing. Still holding her close to him, they walked back to the clearing where the rest of the group waited. Harry pulled her close one last time and released her. She walked solemnly towards Ron and took her place beside him. Ron placed a comforting arm around her. Harry walked straight to Dumbledore, and stood infront of him.   
  
"Harry you know what you must do, it does not make your task easier but you know what you have to do."  
  
Harry nodded in grave acceptance.  
  
"Harry you have been like a child to me, it has been the hardest thing for me to control my emotions, but i must let you go...it is your destiny; decided generations before your time."  
  
Harry cast his eyes on the bare earth. A stab of unexplained annoyance surfaced. It felt like Harry was standing before a man giving his own eulogy. The surprising stiffness was imediatly followed by a wave of guilt and self remorse. What was he thinking. This man before him had just called him his child and was the only father he ever knew. Harry shook the feeling off at the sound of Dubledores voice.  
  
"It's time we go now."  
  
Harry slowly turned first to Ron. They hugged each other, praying that it wouldnt be the last time. Ron whispered in his ear "You'll be fine mate." and Harry whispered back "Take care of Hermione for me Ron."   
  
Harry bid farewell to Draco and hugged him aswell. Then Ginny. He took both of her hands and kissed her on the cheek. He loved Ginny like a sister and admired her optimism as she spoke softly to him "We'll see you soon Harry." A small smile lighting her tear streaked face.  
  
Finally there was Hermione. She quickly wiped away her tears and put on a brave front. Harry pulled her close one last time and enveloped her in a commpassionate hug. She placed her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. She allowed the sound to penetrate her well organized mind and clung on to it as though her life depended on it. Harry took in the scent of her dark golden hair. The smell encouraged hidden memeories from his mind and an image of Hermione laughing in sheer joy filled his head. He could hear the laughter and wished that it would never end. But it had to. and slowly, they pulled away from each other.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too Harry"  
  
She replied through silent tears 


	2. chapter two

AN/ Hi guys!!! This is Chapter two hope you enjoy!  
  
Hermione sat between Ron and Draco in a train compartment. They were going someplace secret, so secret that they didnt even know. They were just told to follow Dumbledore's directions. They had boarded an unfamiliar train in the Hogsmeade station and told to stay in there compartments until someone came to get them. Hermione was scared. It was impossible not to be. Her eyes wandered the compartment, looking for something to distract her. She gave up the search as her eyes settled on the tiled floor of the compartment. The tiles. She would count all the tiles in the compartment!. She started 1...2...3...4... ... Hermione wasnt thinking straight anymore. If she wanted to she could figure out the number of tiles in an instant, using the simple formula for area: base x height. She continued her count though...12...13...14...15... ... Her mind focused only on the tiles and for a moment she nearly forgot where she was. 33...34...35...36...38... no 37!. Her mind was so entranced she did not realize her subconsious feelings float back to Harry. Through her head ran a once forgotten memory like a slide show...  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
The date was september 27 of the current year, 1997. She was in the library with Harry, writing a paper for Potions. Her quill scratched the rest of her sentence and she added a period to the end. She paused to read her work so far. Opposite her, the scratching of Harry's quill had ceased aswell. She finished reading the paragraph and began writing the next line. Harry's quill took up again. This continued for a few more minutes, Harry stopping whenever she did, stealing glances at her when she wasnt looking. Finally Hermione noticed the strangeness of Harry's behavior. She paused again and felt Harry's gaze upon her. She looked up at him, but he was too fast and had lowered his eyes, pretending to read his own work. She watched him for a few more moments and saw a trace of a defiant smile on his face. He was playing a game with her, and she wasnt going to let him win! She had a plan. Her quill scratched away nonsense words now, as she was sure that he's did the same. She slowly lifted her head but continued to write away. Little by little she edged her foot towards Harry's leg. Quickly she drew her foot back and have Harry's shin a sharp kick. She had achieved her goal. Harry's head shot up in surprise. The attack had not hurt him, just startled him. Harry turned his head wildly looking for the sorce of his scare. His eyes finally fell apon Hermione, a triumphant, but smiling look on her face.   
  
"Im gonna get you!" He whispered and reached to tickle her collarbone; a place that had never failed to permit a smile upon his girlfriends face. Harry too had reached his goal and by far supassed it. Hermione let out a squeal of mirthful laughter and raised her arms in front of her.   
  
"MR. POTTER AND MS.GRANGER THIS IS A LIBRARY!" yelled Madam Pince with a scandalized look on her face. Harry and Hermione both ducked there heads, there hands covering there mouths is subdued laughter.   
  
The colours were fading fast, the noise melting into silence...  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
To her horror, this particularily fond memory brought a smile to her face. She sat smiling like an idiot for a few more moments before gasping in silence. She inwardly berated herself in self disgust. How could she be smiling at a time like this? How dare she smile when her one true love may have just kissed her for the last time. She forced the thought out of her head and mentally slapped herself. She resumed her counting 108...109...110...111....112...113... ... ... But is was not long untill another memory invaded her mind...  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
The date was June 18th of that same year and the previous night. Harry was waiting for Hermione in their private common room that joined their dormatories. Being head boy and girl certainly had its perks and a quiet room to share certainly was one of them. Countless times Harry and Hemione had met in the common room and shared the same bed. Harry had never ever forced Hermione to do anything that she didnt want to, but she was no longer untouched. They had many love filled nights together in a warm bed. Though Hermione had never been with another man, she knew that she could never find anyone better than Harry...in any way. Hermione emerged from her dorm in her p.j's. Harry plastered a smile on his face and Hermione weakly smiled back. Harry had already set up the bed and he was sitting on it. Hermione sat down and he put his arms around her. Hermioneinhaled Harry's familiar scent, closed her eyes and lost herself in it. She did not remember getting there, only being there, but when she opened her eyes she was laying beside Harry, her head on his chest and his arms around her. Harry could read her feelings by now, he understood her. Hermione did not even have to ask Harry to refrain from messing around that night, his understanding of her needs were deep. She needed to feel him there that night, to hold and be held. Hermione's long-lashed eyes finally closed under the pressure of sheer exahaution.  
  
The colours were fading fast, the noise melting into silence... ...  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
192...193...194... ... Hermione was nearly done all the tiles. 196...197...198..199...200. That was it. She was done. Hermione tore her eyes away from the floor and looked out the window. An early morning light was breaking the night. Her eyes wandered to Ginny who was asleep in Draco's lap. Draco was staring at his girlfriend though his eyes were empty. Hermione started almost wistfully at Ginny. She was together with her love and how she loved him. Hermione felt a strange feeling inside of her. Was it jealousy? Jeaslousy of Ginny and Draco. She pushed the thought out of her head at the sound of Ron's voice.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?"  
  
He had seen the look of sadness in her eyes as she stared at his sister, happy and in love. Ron put an arm around her and she leaned into him. Ron wasnt the same as Harry, but he meant well. He would never try and assume the place of Harry is Hermione's life. She accepted the comfort and soon found herself enveloped in sleep. Her dreams haunted by the sound of Harry's laugh and his face.   
  
AN/Ok special thanks to Ninde Annare and svfanforlife for their awsome reviews!! and also EXTRAspecial thanks to Katy for being cool! Chappie three is coming soon! 


End file.
